


much more than you bargained for

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hyuken smut? with bottom!hyuk Ken torturing him till he screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	much more than you bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 10 jun 2016.

“Why the hell did I agree to this,” Sanghyuk moans face-down into his pillow, tugging once more on the restraints around his wrists even though he knows it’s futile. Jaehwan took more care with the knots than Sanghyuk would have thought him capable of.

Sanghyuk tries to strangle Jaehwan by blindly closing his thighs around Jaehwan’s head only to get a sharp bite in a very tender area. The position he’s in is wholly undignified, in his opinion – stripped bare on his stomach and with his ass in the air propped up by more pillows underneath his hips. _And_ tied to the bed, as the cherry on top.

“Don’t make me tie your feet down as well,” Jaehwan warns, and Sanghyuk knows it’s not an empty threat. His hellhound of a hyung would do it, too – and the thought of himself spread open, ankles tied to the bottom two posts of his bed so he can’t close his legs or move, really, at all – no.

Jaehwan slides his middle finger back inside Sanghyuk before drawing out again, teasing the rim a little as Sanghyuk tries not to clench down.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Sanghyuk says – pleads. He thought all Jaehwan wanted when he started this was to indulge his once-in-a-while yearnings to be inside Sanghyuk instead for a change and Sanghyuk could look forward to a quick, hard fuck. If Jaehwan wanted to tie him up during it then what the hell, Sanghyuk could roll with it. He hadn’t been expecting _this_.

Only one finger, moving in and out of him torturously slow, circling his rim, dipping slightly inside, massaging as deep as it can reach, which, honestly, isn’t very deep at all.

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath and tries not to squirm, feeling the cold wetness of the pillowcase underneath him against his balls – lube dripping slowly down to pool between his legs. He truly hadn’t thought Jaehwan was capable of this restraint, this – steady and measured interest. He’s learning something new every day.

When Jaehwan adds a second finger Sanghyuk bites down on his pillow. Jaehwan is utterly quiet, the only sounds in the room coming from the slick and squelch of lubed fingers moving in Sanghyuk still so, so slowly. A third finger forces a whine from Sanghyuk’s throat. He tries to move his hips backwards to take the fingers deeper to increase the stimulation but Jaehwan completely pulls out, and that’s when Sanghyuk knows he’s in trouble.

Sanghyuk takes deep breaths. Jaehwan wants to _play_.

“ _Hyung,_ ” he repeats, and it’s a threat this time. Jaehwan doesn’t respond, but Sanghyuk can almost feel the force of the grin Sanghyuk knows he has on his face.

Jaehwan makes Sanghyuk shift to the edge of the pillows propping up his hips until his balls are hanging down freely between his thighs and Sanghyuk hears the pop of the lube bottle cap. The lube is cold and wet on his skin for a thrilling moment before it starts to warm up as Jaehwan begins to massage his balls, back to just one finger again. It’s not enough in any kind of way and Sanghyuk tries to roll his hips in time into the pillows for some friction, anything, but the pillows are too – well, pillowy – to provide much traction. His cock is trapped and weeping precome, adding to the growing wet spot. He wants Jaehwan to smear the precome over the head of his cock with his fingers, he wants Jaehwan to lick it up, he wants Jaehwan to take the tip of his cock into Jaehwan’s mouth and taste him, he wants to see Jaehwan’s tongue dip into the slit –

When Jaehwan pushes the head of the dildo into Sanghyuk Sanghyuk’s whole body jerks, his knees drawing closer to his body instinctively until Jaehwan grabs the back of one of his thighs to stop him. Jaehwan doesn’t wait to give Sanghyuk time to breathe before the whole dildo is inside him, dripping with lube and making obscene sounds as Jaehwan immediately begins fucking Sanghyuk with it.

Sanghyuk cries out and gasps raggedly, the sudden difference in size and speed making it impossible to think coherently. He pulls on his restraints mindlessly – the dildo isn’t that thick, but Jaehwan is setting a punishing pace and never going deep enough in a way Sanghyuk knows is on purpose. Sanghyuk keens into his pillow, still trying to catch his breath and adjust to the new length inside him. Jaehwan finally pushes the dildo fully inside him once more and circles it slowly – again with moving too damn fucking slow – Sanghyuk grinds back on it desperately, and immediately the dildo is gone leaving him empty.

Sanghyuk, to his horror, finds that he’s actually close to tears in his frustration.

“Don’t do this to me,” he bites out, balling his hands uselessly into fists. Jaehwan runs both hands over Sanghyuk’s shoulders and back – sweating, now – before coming to rest lightly gripping his hips.

“Okay,” Jaehwan says agreeably, before thrusting forward and burying himself right to the base inside Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk _screams_.

It’s wet and deep and fast just as Jaehwan likes it, and he mercifully slides a hand underneath Sanghyuk’s hips to form a loose fist that Sanghyuk can rut into. The relief that crashes through Sanghyuk’s body turns a gasp into a sob at the full stimulation he’s finally being granted – that fucking _bastard_ Jaehwan – and Sanghyuk, shuddering hard, comes in no time at all; copious amounts of precome helping the easy pumping of his sensitive cock into Jaehwan’s hand coupled with the glorious sensation of being stretched and full.

It takes Jaehwan longer once Sanghyuk has gone pliant, taking his time now to fully enjoy the feeling of sliding his cock in and out of Sanghyuk; all the way in, circling his hips, out all the way almost to the tip, rubbing the head of his cock against Sanghyuk’s stretched opening like he’d done with his finger earlier. He pumps his hips harder just to see Sanghyuk’s ass – flat as it is, bless him – ripple.

He pulls out halfway while coming so he can see his come on Sanghyuk’s skin and just inside Sanghyuk’s body, low pleased hums of approval falling from his lips.

“Fuck you, hyung,” Sanghyuk says without any heat. He’s completely strung out, looking like he’ll need some time before he can regain the strength to walk.

“Okay,” Jaehwan says agreeably.

*


End file.
